Shattered To Pieces
by Sica-loves-Dan
Summary: Revised. They were total opposites, and hated each other. Until one night passion between the two was stronger than anything. Happiness was life until one day, where happiness was most consumed, death washed over and all love was shattered to pieces.


**A/N: It feels good to be back. Look in my profile to see what's happening. And I know I have already revised this story, but I've decided to fix it up just a little bit more. For everyone who has read and reviewed it before, thank you! **

**Summary:** They were total opposites, and hatred was all they felt for each other. Until one night passion between the two was stronger than anything. Happiness was life until one day, where happiness was most consumed, death washed over and all love was shattered to pieces.

**  
Shattered to Pieces**

** M**y heart still beats with a sharp pain. Sadness washes over me like a wave, drowning me. It only continues to make me remember the day that should've happened, the day that would've been the happiest in my life.

But no, fate struck our clock. From the explosions that erupted from within and the smeared red color on my wedding dress, there right in front of my very eyes was the groom lying lifelessly on the floor beside me.

Now, here come the tears, clouding my vision. Continuously giving me grief for what happened to me. No, more like for what happened to _him_. Great, now the tears fall.

My long brown wavy hair hangs lose around me as I stand at my bathroom sink. My brown eyes show desperation and loss. My tanned skin is now pale, and I'm beginning to look worse, not to mention, sicker than ever.

Everyone says they understand how it feels to lose someone they love. But they're wrong. They don't know how it feels. They don't understand. They never will, and I won't care when they start to.

As I stare into my mirror, it's as if I can feel his arms snake around me. I think I can smell the expensive cologne he used to wear. I can just picture the way his grey eyes lit with such a passion as he kissed me.

I'd give anything to wrap my arms around him again. To kiss his soft lips as I've done so many times before. To give him the unconditional love he needed.

No one believed we could ever be. He was a Slytherin, and I a Gryffindor. He was considered the Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts and I was known around as the Know-It-All. I hated him and he surely hated me.

He's Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger. I can see my lips curl into a smile as I say his name. How did I ever fall in love with him?

I can remember clearly when I did. He was yelling at me in an empty classroom. The way his grey eyes blazed with such anger that had me stunned and rooted to the spot. Unfortunately, I don't remember what he was yelling at me about, but whatever it was, I'm more than glad that I didn't care.

I remembered when he gripped my wrists with such a force, leaving red marks of his handprints. My eyes widened as I felt tingles throughout my body. His eyes then pierced into mine. I could feel the way my body reacted watching him in his furious state. My legs wanted to go weak and my heart beat with such force I thought I'd die right then and there.

My head was forcing me not to feel like this. And I couldn't help but wonder why I did feel the way I did. Then out of the blue it clicked. I was attracted to him.

With this now known fact my insides instantly changed and I became hungry for him and only him. My eyes traveled down to his lips. I licked my own imagining how his must've felt and tasted. He shook me hard again, getting my attention back.

I was speechless when he had a new look on his face. His grey eyes weren't dark with anger but glazed with lust. Before I knew it, his breath was tickling my cheeks. Such a little thing had me shivering in his arms. I could now feel my body heating up to his touch. He lit the torch within me.

As his lips brushed over mine, I could hear myself whimpering. Barely moaning to the sensations, that my body wanted to feel. With this he smirked, as though he was pleased to see me in such a state of mind.

His hands loosened from my wrists and went to my face. He gave the lightest touches I've ever felt and I wanted him more than ever.

I couldn't wait any longer. I closed the gap between us. His lips were so soft. I moaned loudly in delight. I could feel him gripping me tighter and this brought a small smile to my captured lips. He broke the kiss, slightly licking my bottom lip asking me for entrance.

I gladly accepted this, another moan escaping from within me as his tongue fought with mine. He tasted like strawberries and his cologne drowned me even more. I felt his hands roam around my body. I jumped as I felt his hands touch my bare skin.

From being distracted by the heated kiss, I didn't even know my shirt was opened. Suddenly, I came to my senses and I broke that perfect kiss. I can see his eyes travel to my exposed midriff, which caused a blush that burned my cheeks.

I turned away from his gaze as reality smacked me hard. I wasn't supposed to feel this. I wasn't supposed to be in that unused room. Last but not least, I wasn't supposed to be kissing him.

I was betraying my friends for doing such a thing. Yet the feeling inside of me was still there. I could sense him watching me. I could smell his cologne get stronger and I felt those trained arms wrap around me.

His lips made contact with my neck. My eyes closed instantly to the sensation I received once more. My arm wrapped around his neck and I felt the silky blond strands of his hair. A deep moan escaped from my lips as I felt him suck on a certain spot on my neck. His tongue brushed over the spot and his soft kisses began once more.

My other hand explored his body and stopped on this throbbing manhood. I could hear his breath hitch as he continued to kiss and explore my neck.

Next thing I knew all of our clothes were off. I yelped to the cold sensation on the floor. He continued to kiss my body and more moans escaped. My eyes shut tight to the slight pain that coursed through my body as I felt him enter me.

"Look at me" he said in such a husky tone of voice, I opened my eyes immediately.

The chilly room began to get hotter and hotter as we moved in such a rhythm. It was ecstasy, it was bliss, and it was more than I ever wanted at that moment. I gave my last moan screaming his name as I climaxed. He gave a deep moan in return as he too reached his climax.

We stared at each other, our bodies covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He then did something that melted me. He smiled at me, not with a sly smile, but a real one. His eyes were lit with such a feeling, I couldn't even comprehend it.

He slid out of me and began to redress himself. I stayed sprawled out on the cool floor beneath me. My heart gave funny leaps as I watched him. The way my heart fluttered watching him, the way everything felt so right. Now the smile was in my memory once more and couldn't believe the words that came out from my lips.

"I think I'm in love with you" I blurted out.

He turned to look at me, his grey eyes wide. Then that smile came one more, melting me even further. He gave me one last kiss before leaving the room. He didn't say one word to me after until days later.

The days in Hogwarts passed, Ron and Harry began to notice the difference in me. The way I hummed with happiness. The way I changed from strict to kind. The way I defended Draco when Ron would start causing problems.

Rumors began to spread like wildfire throughout the school. All, mostly containing the names of Hermione and Draco. They were saying that we were an item, and they were true, Draco and I were an item. We didn't care what anyone thought. The passion and love between us was like nothing I've ever felt. It's ironic how we went from hating each other to lovebirds.

The stories continued to spread and soon there was a breakout from Azkaban. Draco's father Lucius, being one of the escaped. He claimed he didn't care but I can see the worry in his eyes. Voldemort was still on the loose and we all knew Lucius went directly to him. Possibly plotting revenge on Draco changing sides.

We soon forgot all about them when our final testing came. The N.E.W.T.'s were a killer but we survived, no pun intended. On the last day of school Draco got on one knee and proposed. No one expected it, not even I.

But I happily accepted. Draco was the one I wanted to be with forever. Draco was the one I loved more than anything. And then came that almost perfect day.

My wedding arrived sooner than we thought. The date was July 23, 1998. I remember hearing the cheerful chattering amongst the guests. The bridesmaids happily talking about the most awaited wedding.

I looked beautiful in my wedding dress. My smile was bigger than anything. Possibly it was the last smile I saw of myself being so wide. I can hear the wedding march play loudly. This was my cue, my chance to be one with Draco.

I smiled as I walked down the aisle. My eyes were locked on Draco. He looked speechless and that smile came melting me. We spoke of our vows, we kissed, and then we became one.

We were just about to leave the church when the explosion came, the loud boom deafening my ears. My sight was gone, I couldn't see a thing. I could feel the floor vibrating with all the footsteps from others trying to escape.

Slowly my hearing came back and I could hear the cold laughs and shrilling screams. My sight cleared and I was staring at something I wish I didn't see. My husband Draco, being instantly killed by the devil himself, Voldemort.

I screamed as I watched his body fall to the floor. His color was drained from his body, his eyes were empty and his skin was cold. My sobs echoed along with the screams throughout the whole church. Soon, my energy was gone and I saw Harry end the horror in our lives.

My arms were still wrapped around the limp body of my life, my love, my everything. Fatigue came and knocked me out instantly. I was totally empty for Draco's funeral. No emotions came whatsoever. It was the only way I could live without pain.

Everyone tired to help me. They would tell me they know what I've been though. As I've said before, they don't know anything. Now as I sit back into my chair, I stare at the beautiful diamond that is still on my left finger.

My wedding ring is all I have left to remind me of what happened. Though he's gone, I know he's with me. And when time passes, soon I'll be with him and the passion we've has before could then be everlasting…


End file.
